Think Before You Let It Go
by MissLucyToxic
Summary: Oneshot* When it's you're first time you want it to be special. Not something you will regret. Too bad nowadays that boys and girls want different things. Welcome to the real world. SASUxSakuxITA PeinxKonan


**Sakura: Oh great another one-shot -_-**

Me: What can i say, i get inspired whenever i listen to music while cleaning the house

**Sakura: You're such a weirdo, no wonder you have no friends**

Me: :O that was low. I have friends .

**Sakura: Talking to inanimate objects such as a vase and a lame are not friends **

Me: . . . . At least i have things to talk to and not an "Inner" personaltly

**Sakura: Jenny-chan does not own Naruto and the song was S.E.X by Lyfe Jennings. -sharpens knife-**

Me: -sharpens spoon-

**Sakura: -_- **

* * *

><p>Sparkling emerald green eye's stared up and down at the reflection in the full body mirror. Her pink hair hung low, full of waves. At the sprouting age of seventeen Sakura Haruno, was a young woman. Her body was perfect. The right curves, the perfect size of breasts, smooth skin, a beautiful face and a wonderful personality. She sighed.<p>

"What the hell. I should just wear this" she thought turning to look at her backside. She shook her head and got undressed leaving her pink laced bra and pink laced underwear on. She slide on a pair of shorts that weren't too short, but short enough for her legs to show. And for her father's approval. She then walked to her dresser and pulled out a tank top, sliding it over her body.

"Whatever, I give" she said sliding her white ankle socks on. She then slid on her shoes. After putting her hair in a loose ponytail, she grabbed her back and walked down the steps.

"I'm going to the library" she yelled out walking past the kitchen where her mother and father resigned.

"Sakura" her father said.

Sakura stopped and walked back, leaning in the doorway. Her father was a very intimidating man. He hardly ever smiled, his face was also full of piercing. Sakura had guessed that he was a trouble maker when he was a kid. But she was always afraid to ask. His name even made people fear him. She had no ideal what her grandmother was thinking when she named her son Pein. Her mother on the other hand was a beauty. She had short blue hair, and always wore a paper flower in her hair. She had just a couple piercing on her face but she looked beautiful with them.

"Don't stay out to late" her mother Konan said giving her a smile. Sakura nodded and then left. Her family was just plain weird.

* * *

><p>Sakura could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she walked past the library. Sakura wasn't a trouble maker. Sure she had her share of fights and maybe got suspended from school a few times too many. But she was a good kid. And one thing she never done was lie to her parents. But sometimes there were things that she couldn't tell them. Like how she has a boyfriend and how she wasn't going to the library. It was her one month anniversary. Sakura and her boyfriend were going to hang out at his house, watch a movie, order pizza, play games, and maybe even go all the way.<p>

She finally arrived ats home. Which was more like a mansion. No she wasn't with him because he was rich. Although if they did get married, she wouldn't need to work. But no, who she dated made her one of the most popular girls in school and also one of the most hated. The door opened before she could even knock. He stared at her a small smile on his face. Sakura was always mesmerized by his eye's. They were black with a tint of red. She had never seen anything like it.

His black hair stood up in the back, like a duck ass. She use to laugh at him, because unlike the other girls, she didn't fall for him just because of his money, or his looks. Even though he was one hot bastard. As her best friend Ino had put it. Sakura actually got to know Sasuke. He was broody on the outside only to keep people away. He was actually a good person. Like his best friend Naruto Uzimaki had said. But no one took his word because the blonde was annoying.

"Are you going to stand there and ogle me or are you going to come in?" he asked a smirk evident on his face.

"I wasn't ogling you Sasuke" she retorted stepping past him. "I was staring thinking why my boyfriend couldn't have picked his beautiful girlfriend up at the library instead of making her walk" she said putting her bag down. She could hear him chuckle. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Lets just watch the movie" he whispered by her ear then leaning forward to kiss her cheek."Yes" she said following him into the living room.

* * *

><p>Sakura took a deep breath as she was lowered onto the bed. Her shirt was already off, leaving her bra on. While Sasuke was also shirtless. He leaned down and kissed her.<p>

_FlashBack_

_Sakura sat at the table. Facing both of her parents who both had a very serious look on their faces. Everything was quiet._

_ "Sakura. We are going to talk about se-" Pein started. He couldn't say it. The thought of his little girl, in those kind of activities made him blood boil. Konan sighed feeling him get angry. She rubbed his shoulder._

"_Sakura we want to talk to you about sex" Konan said. Sakura's face turned red. She never had the "talk" from her parents. She did have health and she thought "this" section was already covered.  
><em>

"_Sakura, you're getting at the age where boys will start wanting to be with you" Konan said. Pein crossed his arms over his chest and just nodded. _

"_You see they are also at that age where they just want relations, not relationships" Pein said. _

_Sakura nodded casting her eye's downward. She was embarrassed and shy. Which she really didn't know why. She was a daddy's girl. And she loved her mother just like she was her best friend. They talked about everything. _

"_Sakura-" Konan said before Sakura looked up and interrupted._

_"But I'm not ready for" she leaned closer to them. "Sex" she whispered. "But what if I'm in love?" she asked leaning back against the chair. _

"_If he really loved you, then he will wait for you" Pein said rising higher in his chair. "That's just a line guys use to get what they want" he added. Konan rubbed his shoulder. _

_"Pein, Calm down" she said. Konan pulled out a chair and sat in front of her daughter. She grabbed her hands and held them in hers._

"_See he'll tell you all kind of things to get in you're pants" she started. _

_Once it's gone you'll never get it back. _

_Hold on to you're innocence, _

_Use your common sense, _

_You're worth waiting for. _

_Take a deep breath, and think before you let it go" She finished giving Sakura a smile. _

_Sakura nodded and hugged her mother. Pein walked over to them. He put something in Sakura's hand. _

"_Pein!" Konan yelled as Sakura stared at the pocket knife._

"_Protection" he said. Sakura laughed and she hugged her father._

_End Flashback._

"Sasuke" she whisper while he sucked on her neck.

"Hn?" he said leaning up.

"I don't….I love you but-" she started. Sakura just didn't know how to get the words out.

"If you love me. Then you trust me" he said leaning back down and captured her lips.

Sakura balled her fist. She kneed him in the gut and then punched him off of her. She grabbed her tank top and slide it back on.

"And if you love me, then you'll wait until I'm ready" she said then walked out of the room. She smiled to herself and probably knew that he was most likely going to break up with her. But she was happy despite that.

Sakura grabbed her bag and opened the door only to see someone who looked just like Sasuke but older and more sexy as Ino would put it, than Sasuke. Expect his hair was in a low ponytail.

"Um" Sakura said awkwardly. He was just standing there with a key out staring at her. "Excuse me" she said walking around him then walking down the street. Just then Sasuke walked down holding his jaw.

"Itachi, you're home early" he said walking to the kitchen and putting ice in a bag. Sasuke held it to his jaw.

"Who was the girl?" Itachi asked looking at Sasuke with amusement. He had a pretty good ideal of what happened. Judging by Sasuke's pissed of expression.

"My ex girlfriend" he said walking back up the stairs. Itachi smirked as he stared to walk up the steps until a knock at the door stopped him. He opened the door to see the same girl.

"Um, I know this is all awkward and all, but I left my cell phone on the table" she said softly. Itachi nodded and let her in. Sakura walked to the living room and picked up her cell.

"You have a good right hook" Itachi said leaning in the doorway. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Yea, I think because of it, I'm single again" she said a bit of sadness in her voice. Itachi nodded.

"No, It's because you did what was right" he said. Sakura smiled.

"I'm Itachi"

"Sakura"

Everything was silent as they stood there staring at each other. Maybe, Itachi was the one who would wait for her?

* * *

><p>How was it? Good? I hope :D<p> 


End file.
